An electronic device in which a projector is mounted in a compact device such as a portable telephone device or the like is known (refer to Patent Reference #1). This portable telephone device with incorporated projector described in Patent Reference #1 projects information upon the palm of the hand of a person engaging in a telephone conversation while he is conversing, or projects information upon a wall surface during a telephone conversation.
Patent Reference #1:
    Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-236375.